


Carbón y cenizas

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Metaphors, Romance, Spoilers Alvarez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Es su culpa que le quiera despedazar el alma.





	Carbón y cenizas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a un idiota llamado Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "accusation" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Dimaria/Brandish —o algo así—.
> 
> Extensión: 401 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Mirad, estoy cumpliendo (?). Uh, cosas weirds y gays, cause yes. Sigo con mis drabbles autoimpuestos por el Pride Month.

Ella era colorida como una flor de verano, de esas efímeras que el tiempo marchita; y tenía esa mirada, ese mirar de niña caprichosa. Esas egoístas, inconscientes, que creen entender el mundo y no ven más allá de su nariz. Una flor, de esas de verano que nacen bajo el sol ardiente para morir bajo lamentos, esas que dejaron pasar la primavera.

— _egoístaohtanegoísta_.

Y no le importa, cree que no le importa que sea solo una niña malcriada, pero le mira y hay algo en la forma delicada en la que se le agita el cabello al viento y le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios que le atrapa. Le cuesta dejar de contemplarla entonces, a ella y a esos gestos tan sobrios y desinteresados que parecen decir que le falta vida. Justamente, porque cree ver el mundo y no pasa de su nariz.

A Dimaria le gustaría enseñarle el mundo, muy de vez en cuando. Los confines secretos del tiempos y los placeres ocultos de la carne.

Es que es una flor tan bonita que le dan ganas de cogerla, pero cuando se ha acercado el calor del sol ya la ha marchitado.

— _bobatanboba_.

Le duele, porque ese «Mari» parece decir que la ve cuando en realidad no lo hace, solo responde a sus ruegos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede tener nada, sino el tiempo eterno que avanza dejándola sola?

Es su culpa, porque sonríe como niña inocente, como si hubiera un lazo y ella por momentos cree que puede sostener sus anhelos, que luego no son más que cenizas marchitas bajo el sol.

Es injusto.

— _injustotanperotaninjusto_.

Que se le acelere el pecho al verla bajo los árboles en verano, brillando como si quisiera durar un día más cobijada del sol, y entonces ya no hay nada. Solo «Mari» sonando como si fuera importante pero pronunciado como todo lo demás.

Es su culpa. Haciéndole sentir eso que llaman amor, tan suave y lento y doloroso y... solitario. Ella no la quiere.

No, no la quiere, es solo «Mari» bajo el sol de verano, sin nada más que sus esperanzas podridas, como hojas muertas de otoño, quemándose bajo la luz de lo que no es suyo.

Quiere torcerle la vida entonces, hasta que no quede nada salvo esa mueca tan graciosa, esa figura tan injusta. Hasta que se le quiten las ganas de matar por amor.

—Randi...

 _Es tu culpa_.


End file.
